Bringing Harry Home
by Ice Angel
Summary: Four years after Ginny's graduation at Hogwarts, things have changed. Harry's turned to the Dark Arts, and Ginny's in danger when it turns out Harry's after her. H/G, R/H, D/G. Rated PG-13 for violence, some sexuality, and language.
1. The Attack

## Bringing Harry Home

  


###   
Chapter 1

_Four years after Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts..._

Ginny sighed as she hung her head in worry. 

It's been six days already since her brother, Ron, disappeared, and she was getting quite worried. 

Of course, Ginny knew exactly where he was. It was all too much of a coincidence not for it to be. He was obviously with Lord Voldemort...and Harry. Ginny shuddered at the thought of her actually having a crush on one of the three most powerful Death Eaters in the world. 

Nobody had expected the legendary Harry Potter to be a Death Eater when he grew up. Most likely the opposite, actually. But whatever turned him against the Dark side obviously won. Along with Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldemort, he was one of the names few utter without fear or revulsion. And to think that once, his name was spoken with the most joy and thankfulness from all the wizards and witches. 

Draco Malfoy, now that's a totally different story. Ginny, and just about everybody else, always knew that he would turn out the way he was. A murderous, sniveling little handsome prat who loved to hurt people. Not that he wasn't that in the beginning. 

A sudden clatter of pots and pans followed with a string of very strange cursing distracted Ginny from her thoughts. She looked around. "George? Fred?" 

"It's Fred, Ginny. And why in tarnation do you like the kitchen with the lights off?" a muffled voice said. 

"I was thinking about Ron," said Ginny. 

Fred flicked on the lights, and walked over to hug his little sister. "Aw, it'll be okay, Ginny. I don't think they would kill him...not Harry, at least...I hope..." 

"You are not very good at comforting people," said Ginny. 

Fred flashed a fake smile. "I am good at telling jokes. Wanna hear one?" 

Ginny shook her head. "I'll pass." She sighed. Why did they want Ron? Ginny thought. And another thing that frightened her was the fact that the attacks were getting closer and closer to London, to Hogwarts, and to the Burrow. 

She sighed. "I think I'm going to go to the shelter. Need to get my thoughts together." 

Fred's eyebrows shot up. "It's three o' clock in the morning, Gin." 

Ginny waved him off as she took her coat and walked out the door. 

"Be careful!" called Fred. 

~~~~~~ 

"Yo, Ginny!" said Isabel Wisteria, a local volunteer at the Magical Shelter. "Hurry up and get your stuff ready! There's been another attack." 

Ginny shivered as she threw on her white uniform and gloves and rushed to follow Isabel. 

"What happened?" gasped Ginny as they ran quickly through the maze of halls. 

Isabel shook her head. "You-Know-Who and his two companions struck right outside of London." 

"How many?" asked Ginny apprehensively. 

"About two hundred. It's an absolute massacre out there. Only about sixteen were found alive. Five of those were brought here." 

Ginny shuddered, and grabbed a clipboard from the hallway. She looked down at the name. 

Cho Chang. 

Oh dear God, Ginny thought. I can't do this. She pressed her hand to her forehead, and leaned against the wall. 

"Ginny?" asked a worried Isabel. "You okay?" 

Nodding, Ginny walked toward Room 131. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Closing the door behind her, Ginny walked cautiously toward the unmoving lump of the bed. 

Ginny's hand went for her mouth to cover her scream as she stole a look at Cho. Her chest was burned really badly, pieces of skin hanging from a violet pulp of a body. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she looked at Cho's face, which was swollen to a humongous size. Scratches and tears ran from her forehead to the base of her neck. 

"Mommy?" whispered Cho. Her eyelids were swollen shut. "Is that you? Mommy?" 

Tears poured forth from Ginny's eyes. 

"Mom? I'm hurt. Somebody came and hurt me. Please, Mom, make the hurt go away. Please..." rasped Cho. 

Healing was a very powerful tool, but it took time to complete. Ginny sat down by the bed, and said softly, "Cho? It's me, Ginny. Remember me? I'm going to heal you, okay? Just lie still and all this will be over." 

Many people have told Ginny that her voice had powers of their own. One reason why the shelter had wanted her was because of her soothing voice that could calm down anyone. Cho's body relaxed and Ginny placed her hands a few inches above Cho's body, and started to sing. 

***** 

Once Cho was almost back to her normal look and asleep, Ginny placed another blanket around her and slowly crept out the door. There, she met up with Isabel. 

"Hey," greeted Isabel. "How was your first one?" 

Ginny shook her head. "I knew her from school, and...it was the worst I've seen in a long time." 

"Yeah, same here," sighed Isabel. "Well, we can't dwindle. Next customer it is." 

"Oh boy," muttered Ginny as she took the next clipboard. Please, don't let it be someone I know, she thought. Of course, it was very unlikely, since London was full of Hogwarts formers. She peeked a glance down at the paper. 

Lauren Frost. 

Releasing a little sigh of relief, Ginny braced herself this time before entering Room 72. 

However, as she approached the bed, Lauren started to sing. 

"Frostie the Snowman..." 

Ginny shivered at the eeriness of her voice. "Lauren?" she asked quietly. 

"No! Don't come any closer!" shouted Lauren as her body flew to a sitting position. 

Shock rippled through Ginny as she stared at the girl. Lauren's blonde hair was disheveled, and she had one green eye and one blue. But her skin...Poor girl, Ginny thought as she stood her ground. 

Someone had played tic-tac-toe on Lauren's skin. Xs and Os filled the little squares that were drawn with burnt lines. 

Ginny tried again. 

"Lauren?" 

"My name is not Lauren!" screeched Lauren. The girl was obviously in some state of insanity. "It's Frost! Frostie! Frostie!" Then Lauren proceeded to scratch herself fractically. Blood started to flow from the unhealed wounds. 

Desperate times call for desperate measures, thought Ginny. Before Lauren could do any more harm to herself, Ginny ran to the cabinets and pulled out a needle. Telling herself that this was for Lauren's own good, she grabbed Lauren's arm and pierced her skin. 

Within seconds, Lauren was asleep. 

Ginny sighed as she once more placed her hands over the body and started to sing. 

***** 

"Isabel, I don't think I can do this anymore," said Ginny with a grimace. Holding her stomach, Ginny walked over to the counter. 

Isabel gave a weak smile. "It'll be okay...You wanna take the last one?" She held out the last clipboard and gave Ginny a pleading look. 

"Alright," mumbled Ginny as she headed toward the room. She looked down at the paper. 

Hermione Granger. 

Great, she thought. Isn't Hermione the editor of The Daily Prophet? Pondering this thought, Ginny walked into the room and expected to see Hermione on the bed, possibly either burnt like Cho or scratched to near death like Frost. 

What Ginny had not expected was Hermione pacing the floor like a madwoman, looking quite normal. 

"Hermione?" whispered Ginny. 

Hermione spun around on one bare heel, and stared at Ginny with surprise. "Ginny? Oh my gosh! You gotta get out of London," she spat out quickly. 

Ginny chuckled nervously. "Ehh...Glad to see you too, Hermione." Truth is, Ginny had always been trying to get out of London, but with the shelter and everything, things were kinda rough. 

Shaking her head, Hermione walked up to her. "You don't understand, Ginny. Harry's after you." 

Ginny frowned. "You know, seven years ago, I would have been very happy to hear that." 

"Stop trying to be funny, Ginny," snapped Hermione. "This is serious." She started to pace again. "Ginny, he's after you. He's got Ron." Here she took a deep breath. "And I know where they are." 

*****


	2. The Lightning Bolt

## Bringing Harry Home

  


###   
Chapter 2

_Thank you to everybody who reviewed!!! I must say, I NEED A BETA-READER WHO IS FAIR AND VERY TOUGH!!! Please e-mail me at DwellingsKeeper@hotmail.com and thank you!!! Enjoy the story.  
NOTE!! I changed this chapter because I got quite a few reviews saying EWWW and DISGUSTING!! So I hope you guys like this much better. And to all the people who said that I was being a meanie by making Harry and Draco evil, remember...they just might not be. Tee hee hee._

***** 

Ginny's eyes became big. "Wh-whaat? Where? What happened? How do you know? And why me?" rushed out of her mouth in one big breath. Even though it seems as though Ginny is quite distressed by this news, inside she pictured herself pulling her hair out and crying hysterically. 

It was frightening to know that Harry Potter was after her. She was terrified. Any moment, in a matter of a blink, he would appear with Lord Voldemort and Master Malfoy at the shelter's doorstep. Gruesome images of them chopping her to pieces and throwing them into the ocean popped up in her angelic head. 

"Ginny, calm down," said Hermione in the most soothing voice she could muster at the moment, which wasn't very soothing at all. "I'll explain." She motioned to the bed, and Ginny walked stiffly to it and sat on the old mattress. "Alright. I was taking a rather lovely stroll in the East London Tulip Garden with Percy , hoping to find something nice about him so I could publish a column about the new Minister of Magic." 

Ginny sighed. "Let me take a guess. He bored you to death about cauldron bottoms?" 

"Cauldron bottoms? Heaven's no, Ginny," mused Hermione. "He bored me to death about the accuracy of the latest telescopes. Cauldron bottoms was years ago. I almost fell asleep when all of a sudden, screams could be heard, and Voldemort, Malfoy, and Harry showed up. They were racing through the garden blasting people this way and that." Hermione paused. "I quickly grabbed my Port Key and held onto Percy, who had fainted." She frowned slightly. "Somehow, my body got transmitted, but I could still see what happened. I suppose they had set something against all Port Keys in the area." 

Ginny suddenly raised her eyes, which had been inspecting the old mattress, finding yellow and brown spots. "Wait, they didn't see you?" 

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it hasn't happened often. Anyway, I saw Harry for the first time since he ran away." She started to shiver, and Ginny gave her a blanket out of automatic reflexes. After thanking her, Hermione started again. "Ginny, I swear, you wouldn't even recognize him. His eyes...they were so cold. And when Harry started to talk, his voice was lost of any hope. I know it sounds stupid, but...he even sounded evil. I heard him say to Malfoy, 'Cho Chang's taken care of. Who next?' Malfoy smiled that sneer that we've seen so many times, and said back, 'Padma Patil. She liked me in the 7th year. Then, it's off to the Burrow for a little Weasel chow time.'" 

Shivers ran through Ginny's body. "Chow time? Are they going to eat me?" shrilled Ginny with a little laugh. "Why me, Hermione? Why, in all bloody hell, am I picked?" 

Hermione looked away. "Don't you get it, Ginny?" she whispered harshly. "They're going after every girl who's ever fell for them. God knows why, but they are. And everybody knew that you adored Harry in Hogwarts..." 

Placing her head in her hands, Ginny began to whimper. She tried to suppress her tears, but they came anyway. 

Hermione glanced at Ginny and said, "That's not the worst part. Did they take Cho here?" 

Ginny nodded through her sobs. 

Grabbing Ginny's arm, Hermione dragged her from the bed. "Ginny, take me to her. I want to show you something." 

Through the hallways, Ginny led Hermione through isles of hurt people. When they passed Isabel, Ginny barely heard her mutter, "Boy, that was a quick Singing Charm," before they swept to Room 131. 

"Prepare yourself," warned Ginny before turning the knob and entering the room. Cho seemed to be okay, but Hermione could see the bruises that ran all over the body. 

"Ginny?" called Cho hesitantly. 

Ginny gulped. "Yes, Cho? I'm here with Hermione." 

A small, weak smile seemed to crawl up Cho's face. "Thank you, Ginny. Thank you...for everything," said Cho softly. Ginny noticed that her eyes started to fill with tears. 

"Ginny," said Hermione quietly, her voice laced with sorrow. "Look at Cho's forehead, and tell me that Harry isn't evil." 

Part of her didn't want to look at Cho's forehead, but her eyes crept up to the still wounded face. There, Ginny saw something that she didn't notice before, which was amazing because of the contrast of colors. 

Amid the creamy, pale skin and faint pink lines of bruises, there was a single wound that had not healed. 

It was a wound in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

"I can't," whispered Ginny. "Talk to Cho for a second, Hermione. I'll be right back." Ginny looked at Cho and managed a smile. "Cho, Hermione's going to be with you for a while, okay? Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." 

"Be careful," Hermione called as Ginny opened the door. Ginny nodded. The words "be careful" meant a lot more now. 

She bolted down the hallway, and met up with Isabel. "Isabel, have you ever liked Master Potter or Master Malfoy?" she rushed out. 

Isabel frowned. "No. I don't even know them, and from all this, I'm really starting to hate them." 

Ginny nodded and ran to Room 72. She braced herself for Lauren's fury. 

But none came. 

Lauren looked at Ginny and shuddered. "You look like the one he described." 

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny, trying to edge closer without Lauren noticing. She wanted to see if she had the mark, too. 

Lauren smiled. "He described a girl with fire red hair and chameleon eyes...Right before Draco challenged him to a game of tic-tac-toe." 

Ginny shivered. "I'm sorry, Lauren." 

"Call me Frost," said Frost blankly. "They're pretty good at tic-tac-toe. It went on for about forty games before Harry finally won." 

"Frost?" asked Ginny as she crept close enough to see the same scar that zig-zagged down Frost's forehead. "Did you like Harry or Draco before this?" 

A distant and lazy smile appeared on Frost's face. "I fell in love with Harry. He was so dark and mysterious. We dated for two months before he ran away. I forgave him though. Nothing he did was bad then, and Harry was perfect." The smile disappeared as quickly as it came, and Frost glared at Hermione. "But he hurt me and my family. I shall punish him for that." 

It was quite plain that Frost had lost some of her sanity when Harry attacked her. Ginny's sympathy went to her. "I'm going to be back, okay? You hang in there, Frost," said Ginny and she ran out of the door right when Frost started to sing again. The music followed her, and Frost wasn't a bad singer after all. 

"Frostie the Snowman..." 

***** 

When Ginny burst through the door of Room 131, she saw that Hermione and Cho were talking in whispers. "Hermione?" called Ginny, wrenching them from their conversation. Hermione walked over to Ginny. "Hermione, there is this girl named Frost who came in with Cho. She's one of Harry's ex-girlfriends, and she has the same cut." Ginny was close to tears. "Good God, Hermione, you should see her. They played tic-tac-toe on her skin, and she's partly insane!" 

Hermione wrapped Ginny into a hug, and walked her over to Cho. To Ginny, Cho looked better. Hermione quickly levitated another chair and placed Ginny on it. 

"Ginny, I told you I knew where they were. Since you know London better than I do, I was hoping you could help me with this," said Hermione with a dead voice. 

Ginny nodded. "Where?" 

"Somewhere named Cotton Pud Hill? Draco said we would never find them there because the name was too sappy." 

Instantly, Ginny started to search through the bookshelves in her mind. Cotton Pud Hill. Sounded oddly familiar, she thought, which couldn't be a good sign in itself. Suddenly, she jumped up, and her body was overcome with spasms. 

"Oh God. Oh God," breathed Ginny. "Hermione, I know where that is!" 

Hermione frowned. "Well? Where?" 

"It's less than a kilometer from where we stand right now!" shrilled Ginny. She was definitely scared now. "Oh, they could be one their way right now!" 

"Calm down," commanded Hermione, but her voice was shaking as well. "They're going to attack Padma first, remember? And he's most likely not exactly done with her yet." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "They took at least half an hour on Cho." 

"What do you mean by 'took an hour on Cho?'" asked Ginny, wringing her hands while staring at the blank walls in horror. 

Hermione sighed. "They...hurt her...and I'm guessing they enjoyed it so much, they went for a long time..." 

Ginny's eyes popped as wide as they could. "They tortured her?" 

"Yeah..." said Hermione as softly as she could. Ginny looked at the smiling Cho on the bed, and felt revulsion towards Harry and Draco. 

Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat. After all these years, she still didn't want to believe that Harry would do that. "Did they both...do it?" 

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know about them...but Lord Voldemort..." 

Ginny's revulsion quickly got turned up a notch. No, not just a notch, she thought to herself. A big notch. A gigantic one. The Notch of all notches. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick," groaned Ginny, but she had other thoughts. "Okay, so he's going to go see Padma first? Great, that would give us some time. You were right in the beginning. We gotta get out of London." 

Ginny was about to leave the room when Cho grabbed her hand. "Ginny? Please, don't leave me alone. Please. I'm so afraid they'll come back...please..." whispered Cho. 

She shot a glance at Hermione, who said gently, "Cho, it's more dangerous if you come with us. Really. I think it'll be safer for you if you stay here at the shelter." 

Cho shook her head wildly. "No. No way, Hermione. I'm not going to be alone. I was alone when they attacked me, I am not going to be alone ever again." 

"Erm...I guess it's okay," said Ginny after some thought. 

Hermione sighed in great exageration and turned the door knob. 

Right when it blasted open. 

And there stood Draco. 

***** 


	3. The Robot

Bringing Harry Home  
  
Chapter 2 

_ A/N: Finally! I apologize to all of you out there who waited ever so patiently (and some not so patiently =P) for me to overcome my writers block. I had absolutely no idea where this story was going to go. But now, I have a pretty good idea, but I'm trying a new tactic. I'm writing from the end to the beginning, so obviously I can't post until I have everything else. Expect the next chapter around three to four days.   
  
Thank you for all those reviews! Never expected so much! _

Hermione flew to the opposite wall and hit with full impact with a sickening crunch then slumped onto the floor in a lifeless heap. Ginny's heartbeat pounded within her ribcage while her breathing quickened. From across the room, she could hear Cho's ragged breathing and choked sobs. Gathering all her courage, Ginny slowly looked up into Draco's cruel eyes, and a gasp caught in her throat. 

Draco's light hair was longish, falling over his forehead in disarray. He had a wicked face, serious, but with an unexpected dimple that Ginny hadn't noticed before that gave him a slightly mischievous look. His body was nicely muscled but compact. Ginny suddenly had the strange urge to brush his hair back from Draco's forehead. 

"Draco," muttered Ginny with disbelief. 

He smiled a cold smile, as if he knew he would win. "Ginny." Then, Draco bowed and took out his wand in one quick simultaneous motion, and whispered, "Illusinata." 

The world started to fade around Ginny and before she blacked out, she heard the sound of evil laughter. 

* * * * * 

_Fear rippled through me so fast I could hardly breathe. In front of me, Hazel is working on the bars while Grail is quickly disarming spells. Taking deep breaths, I lift my black hood over my head with trembling fingers. _

"Done," says Grail softly. I stole a glance at Hazel, who nods and gives me a quivering, reassuring smile. 

I glide next to the window, and look out through the now transparent adamantine bars. The night seems too cold and unforgiving. Even now, although I don't believe in a God, I pray that some higher existence carries me through this night with protection. "Thank you," I whisper to my adopted sisters of misfortune. 

Hazel walks up to me, and gives me a huge hug, her sobs absorbed by the black sheet that wound it's way around my body. "Good bye," she managed through her spasms. 

I push one strand of wispy black hair behind her ear, and give her a smile through my tears. "It's not good bye yet," I whisper harshly. "You're going to escape right after me, and you'll live with me in our apartment with the little garden." She manages a few dry laughs, and I am proud of her. 

Turning around to face Grail, I feel apprehensive about the girl. But she gives me a sizing-up look with her brown eyes. "You'll do fine," she said with a rare grin on her face. I hug her and feel her lithe body pressed against mine. Inside, I knew that this would be the last time I ever saw her. And she knew it as well. 

"Yes, mother," I say sarcastically. How scared does she feel? Quickly, before I shed my tears, I pull myself out the window and felt my feet touch the cool, slippery grass. With one last glance behind me at the two faces of my friends for the last year, I start to sprint. 

The responses from my watchers are almost immediate. Within ten seconds, I can hear the scampering of feet behind me. This is one race I couldn't lose. Too much was riding on it. Propelling myself to go farther, I darted through trees quicker than I ever ran before. I had to get to my destination, no matter what. 

I could feel him _getting closer and closer while the others lagged behind. With every swerve and bolt that I made, he matched mine even quicker. I didn't dare look back. It would be within moments before he has caught up. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I make one last quick turn and end up on the very edge of a cliff. _

I could hear his sigh of contempt. He thinks he has caught me. 

"Surrender," he commands. Inside, I laugh. "You can't escape. You're trapped." 

I turn around slowly and deliberately, seeing his face for the first time in months. It looks the same. The onyx hair and swirled around his face, and the muscular build. The elegant, dark expression. The only difference was that his porcelain eyes weren't porcelain anymore, but the color of steel. I grip my wand harder. 

His eyes flash towards the wand, and with a quick "Expelliarmus!" my wand is no more in my hands. Still, he does not know what I planned with Hazel and Grail. That at this moment, they're drinking poison and chanting to Hell and Heaven for another chance. He has no idea. "Surrender," he commands again, this time a little harsher. "You don't have your wand anymore." 

I shake my head and edge closer to the air below the cliff. 

"Fine," he says with cruel mockery. "Jump. Do it." 

He doesn't actually think I'll do it. He thinks I'm weak. This was too easy. 

I throw my head back and laugh. It ruffles him. Since you asked for it...master.

As quick as lightning, I jump backwards. It takes him a while to come back from shock and denial. By the time he takes a step, I am too far gone for him to reach. Even so, he tries to grab my cloak in desperation, but only grabs air. I can see his face for a split second before I fall down, and I notice his eyes are open wide and the steel starts to melts. In his eye's reflection, I can see fear, hope, faith, and . . . love. 

This last part startles me a little, and for a fleeting moment, I wonder if I made the right choice. 

I quickly start to plummet towards the turquoise sea at tremendous speeds. It was a long way down, but in his chaotic state of losing his love, he had forgotten about his wand. Before I hit the water, I could hear him screaming at me to come back. 

Good-bye, my dark knight in shining armor. I always believed you weren't evil. Farewell. 

* * * * * 

Gasping, Ginny sat up quickly to find herself in a room unknown to her. She could feel her heart was beating rapidly in her ribcage, and smooth cloth was pressed against her wrists. Smooth cloth? thought Ginny. 

Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was tied to bars, and she suddenly saw that she was in a cage. An immense cage that creaked and groaned with every movement. They were obviously going somewhere. Ginny took heed of the other four girls in the cart with her. Cho and Hermione were still unconscious. The other girl had cafe a latte skin with dark brown hair. She looked remarkably familiar. Her hair was disheveled and she had a black eye and one long scar down her cheek. Besides that, the girl was rather pretty. Suddenly, Ginny knew who she was. 

Padma. 

She looked so sad, so lonely . . . so hopeless. Ginny wanted to go over and comfort her, but something made her stay still. 

The other girl that Ginny didn't know was fully awake, and obviously scared from her constant trembling. Her white blonde hair was messy, her pale cerulean eyes showed fear, and her long, slender fingers were wringing each other. In her own way, Ginny immediately did not like this girl, and there was a small feeling of disdain towards her. _The girl probably hasn't known one day of hard work,_ Ginny thought grumpily, glancing at her smooth, pale skin and her delicate hands. 

The girl must have felt someone staring, for she immediately swiveled her head to Ginny, and smiled a nervous smile. "What's your name?" she asked kindly. 

"Ginny." 

The pale girl's eyes got dreamy, and she said softly, "My name's Luna." An aura of sweetness and innocence radiated from her voice, and Ginny could feel herself budging from her hasty judgment. 

The cage stopped moving with abrupt force, and Ginny's head banged against the bars. _Ow . . ._ she thought as two men showed up and started to unlock the adamantine cage. They both looked young, and devastingly handsome. However, they were quite rude and pushy when it came to herding them out of the cage and onto a dirt path. As one of them pushed Ginny's back, she noticed for a brief second the Dark Mark tattooed into his skin. 

In a single-file line, they trudged through mud and made their way to their destination. Suddenly, the trees parted and in the sunrise, a mansion loomed high above them. They walked until they came to the door of the mansion. One of the young men knocked on the door. A little eye peephole slid open, and a set of hazel eyes peered through. 

"Who is it?" 

"Hell is better than Heaven," the young man said. 

The man on the other side laughed. "For darkness is better than light. Welcome home, Niles." The eyes glanced at the other man. "You too, Burns." The huge oak door opened and they were moving once again. As they passed the door man who resembled a snake, Ginny could feel his hungry eyes lingering on them. Suddenly, with remarkably fast movements, he grabbed her arm. His fingers tighten, and his other hand reaches out to stroke her hair. Ginny starts to shiver, and the man laughs. Niles joins in, but Burns grabs Ginny away from the snake man. 

"You know you're not suppose to hurt the merchandise," snapped Burns. And with that, he shoved Ginny through a door, and thrusts into her hand a sword. "Have fun," is all he says before he closes the door with a bang. 

Looking around, Ginny found herself in a glass room. She couldn't see the outside, but she could feel that there were people out there watching her every movement. Perhaps even Harry. 

"Hello," a sweet voice resounded behind her. 

Ginny gasped and turned around to find a young girl about her age with raven's hair and green eyes. In the girl's hand lay a sword as well. 

Before Ginny had time to react, the girl pounced with the sharp blade pointed directly at Ginny's heart. 

(A/N: I was about to stop it here...I don't think SO!) 

Instantly, the sword in Ginny's hand jumped with her hand still attached to it and the sparkling sound of metal clashing against metal clinked. Taking a few steps back, Ginny breathed hard and looked down at the weapon in surprise. The blade was lined with silver, and the handle was the color of licorice with sapphire jewels embedded into the hilt. 

Sapphire . . . something flashed in Ginny's mind. Steel eyes . . . turquoise water . . . navy-colored midnight sky . . . 

The girl with mint green eyes was enraged, and came towards Ginny again. But the sword was too fast for her, and Ginny had a hard time keeping up with the blade in which her hand seemed to be glued to. It was like it had a life of it's own. With a flick of her wrist, the blade in the other girl's hand careened out of her hold and clattered against the glass. Now the girl was just plain furious. One last time, she hurled herself towards Ginny with unbelievable speed . . . inhuman speed, thought Ginny with wonder and awe. 

Without her control, Ginny's sword flew up and sank into the young girl's chest in mid-leap. The apple eyes flashed emotions like lightning. Anger, shock, pain, despair. Then, she lurched and collapsed on the ground, Ginny's weapon sliding smoothly out of her body. 

Ginny stood there, with the bloody sword in her hand, looking at the girl lying on the floor. Suddenly, dropping the sword with a clatter, her hands flew up to her mouth, and tears welded up in her eyes. Shaking her head, she tried to deny what just happened. She had killed . . . murdered . . . 

The sound of clapping was almost inaudible to her ears, but Ginny heard. It was sharp and cruel, as if her killing was something to be applauded. She spun around to see Draco, leaning against the doorframe, clapping. 

"Bravo," said Draco coldly. He strolled over to the lifeless girl and poked her in the side. 

Ginny winced. 

Noticing her repulsion, Draco smirked. "Don't worry. You didn't kill her." Ginny was about to protest about how a person can't live with a piercing through the heart, when he added, "She can't be killed. She's a robot." After kicking the girl in the side, he looked at Ginny once again with a look she couldn't quite place. "I think that's enough for today. Wyrn will show you to your room." He waved a hand at a man who Ginny hadn't noticed, and the man immediately scampered out of the room. Ginny hurriedly followed, but not first without a glance back at Draco, to find him staring at her with a look of . . . wonder. Shivering and desperately trying to block Draco's face from her mind, she quickly followed Wyrn. 

The castle was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Shortly, they arrived in a wing that was obviously for keeping the prisoners. Fuzzy orchid carpeting made her feet feel wonderful, and the halls were painted with a misty mulberry color. Faint sounds of sobbing and crying filled the corridor, and Ginny could almost taste the tangy and raw taste of fear, sorrow, and lost faith. Upon coming to her room, Wyrn left with only a raspy, "You may wander around this wing, but that is it. Be in your room at midnight." He left as quickly as he had come, and Ginny was alone, standing in a vast, empty hall with tall mahogany doors. She didn't even want to know what was behind those doors, the sight of those thin, hopeless faces. 

She didn't want to look because she knew it was her destiny to become like them.

* * * * * 

_A/N: I need your help. You see, I've hit a dilemma in my story. I HAVE NO IDEA WHO GINNY SHOULD BE IN LOVE WITH! Sure, she'll snog both Harry and Draco, but who should she end up with in the end? So, in your review, please tell me either Draco or Harry. And please don't just say, "Draco," and that's it. You might as well comment on the story as well. Thank you!_

Next chapter, Ginny meets up with Harry. Oooh. =P


End file.
